Comprensión
by SeleSangui
Summary: Un mini fan-fic de FrUk , espero que lo disfruten :)


El inglés se miro al espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata negra junto a su traje también negro, como todo novio.  
Era su boda y se le veía muy nervioso, preparándose para dicho día.  
Pero, no estaba sólo en su habitación..  
Arthur Kirkland se encontraba mirandose al espejo junto a Francis Bonnefoy, su enemigo de toda la vida y tal vez amigo, estaba sentando en una silla mirandole como le quedaba el traje.  
De pronto el francés, con una sonrisa triste, paso sus manos en los hombros de Arthur por detras y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
"Quien lo diría, el cejón se casa."  
Arthur puso una sonrisa falsa y le aparto su mano mientras se separaba de él.  
"Callate... O acaso insinuas que es raro que un hombre como yo me case?"  
Francis hecho a reir, en verdad, le parecia muy extraño que el pequeño ingles , que le llevaba 3 años de diferencia se casara.  
"La verdad que si, es algo raro. Nunca pensé que podrías ser capas de hablarle a una mujer, mon ami."  
El inglés cruzo los brazos y se limito a mirarle. Tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas palabras ofensivas al francés pero pensó en este día.. El día de su boda.. Y decidió mejor callar.  
El francés de pronto le miro una vez más a los ojos, como lo estaba haciendo desde que entro a la sala y decidió por una de esas veces.. Dejar el pequeño orgullo que le tiene.  
"Sabes, Arthur? En verdad.. Onii-San esta muy feliz por ti."  
Arthur se sonrojo de repente y miro para abajo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.  
"Sabes lo cuanto que detesto que hables en 3 persona."  
El francés sonrió simpaticamente.  
"Siempre cambiando de tema, Arthur, tu ne change jamais."  
Arthur se quedo callado una vez más, obviamente comprendía lo que este le estaba diciendo pero sería perder su orgullo si le respondía en su mismo idioma o si le contestaba que le entendía.  
"Deja de hablar en ese idioma . No lo soporto, no soporto tu idioma."  
Ahora es Francis el que decidió callarse para no hacerle enojar. Claro, que como Arthur, tenía muchas ganas de decirle cosas ofensivas, pero era el día de la boda del inglés.. Quería verle feliz.  
"Todavía no puedo creer que te haya elegido como el padrino de mi boda."  
Dijo Arthur para calmar el ambiente, riendo un poco.  
"Me pregunto lo mismo. Por que me elegiste solo a mi?"  
Francis podría comprender porque Arthur lo eligió solo a él : porque es el único ser cercano con quien pasa más tiempo. Pero la curiosidad invadía al francés.  
En cambio, Arthur de pronto estaba en una posición incomoda. No le iba a decir nada. Nisiquiera el hecho de que lo eligio porque en el fondo, en el fondo muy adentro de su corazón: lo quería.  
"Estaba.. Obligado a hacerlo... Nadie iba a querer ser mi padrino. Y tu, eres el único que iba a querer... Por..que... Em.. Se cuanto te gusta esto de asistir a las bodas."  
No le costo mentir en absoluto, eso ya se volvio costumbre de él desde que comenzó a ser consciente de todo lo que le sucedió durante los años.  
Francis se quedo callado y se volvio a sentar en la silla. Conoce a el inglés como la palma de su mano, pero eso, se lo tomo muy a pecho.  
"Eh? Francis? Acaso.. Dije algo malo? No recuerdo haber dicho nada que tenga que ver con tu pelo."  
Dijo otra vez Arthur, riendo nerviosamente.  
"Nada, Arthur, nada. No es nada."  
Mintio el francés. No lo soportaba, no soportaba el hecho de que Arthur sea tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones y que él sepa siempre lo que el inglés quiera. No soportaba el hecho de que aún no sepa lo cuanto que lo quiere o mejor dicho,_ lo cuanto que lo ama_.  
Al sentir el silencio, Arthur miro a su reloj: eran las 4:00 pm . La hora en que el tenía que entrar. Aún así, le parecio extraño que nadie le haya dicho nada.  
"Ya es la hora."  
Dijo Arthur , un tanto nervioso.  
Al escuchar esto, Francis se incorporo y empujo de manera juguetona al inglés.  
"Que esperas? Porque no te mueves? La sala no muerde y tu fiancé tampoco ~"  
El inglés le miro y sonrio sólo un poco, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Francis lo siguio poniéndose a su costado.  
En una de esas, Francis le pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de Arthur.  
Arthur decide por primera vez, no rechazarlo.  
Ambos rieron y se dirigieron hacia la boda.


End file.
